Im Stuck here With you
by ponypower25268
Summary: Flutter shy is stuck with Discord who has to stay at the everfree forest near the castle of the two sisters by Celestia's orders. Read the story of WHY Flutter shy is in No condition to go back through the forest
1. you saved me

**I'm stuck here like you**

It has been 3 weeks since Discord got into trouble again and Celestia made a certain area Discord has to stay in for punishment. Flutter shy was so sad that this happened and was so furious with Celestia she wanted to go up to her and tell her to give Discord freedom. But she didn't, she knew if she did she would also be punished for commanding things at the ruler of all creatures.

One morning Flutter shy decided to visit her friend, for Discord sake, she didn't want him to be sad and lonely. As she walked through Ponyville ponies stared at her because of how she was walking straight into the Everfree forest, she kept walking and as she entered the forest zone she started to walk faster and faster, in till it turned into a run. She smelt something funny in the air, it smelt like, TIMBER WOLFS! She yelled for help, but only heard the growls of the things around her. "Some pony! Any pony! HELP ME!" she got no answer. She heard the wolves chase after her and howl in a hungry tone. But something caught her eye when she saw the bridge to the castle of the two sisters, otherwise known as Discords caged area. She ran faster only to feel more tired. She saw a blur of Discord running after her to save her but before she knew it she fell of being so tired and scared. "Oh no flutter-" Discords voice only faded as she closed her eyes, feeling the drool of the wolves standing over her ready to feast.

Flutter shy woke up on a couch in the castle which Discord had supplied after he saved her, barley. She fluttered her eyes open only to see Discord sitting on a chair holding flowers and looking down with tears in his eyes. When he finally noticed her, he smiled with a gasp and said "Flutter shy?! You're ok! I'm so sorry." He ran up to her and gave her a very small touch on her cheek with his paw. "What happened? And why are you sorry?" Flutter shy was happy to see him, but wanted to know why he was sorry. "I couldn't take you to the hospital because I can't leave this area…even if I tried celestia made it so if I tried I would be shocked and if I was holding you, YOU would get shocked as well as me." He was sad she was hurt from those creatures. "Why that big meanie…..ok well I got to go and- ow!" she felt a pinch of pain in her leg when she tried sliding off the bed to walk. "Flutters, you got hurt during that fall and the timber wolves. I don't know what to do Flutter shy!" he started to cry in his hands. "Oh Discord its ok It wasn't your fault." She started to rub his head "It is my fault! I could've saved you from the pain!" he started to cry even more. He stopped crying and gave Flutter cry the flowers he was holding "here, you can't walk under this condition through the ever free I'll just let you stay here until you get better" He started to walk away when Flutter shy said "Discord, can't you perform a healing spell or something?" He turned around a sighed "No, Celestia took away that spell, because I could perform it and go through the portal." He looked at her with a hopeless of freedom in his eyes "I mean it celestia if you-"she let out air before she could finish and laid back in her pillow.


	2. where is Flutter shy?

**I'm stuck here with you**

For the rest of the day flutter shy just slept, so it was hard to stay asleep with Discord crying next door, she was very sorry he was crying, she couldn't get him off her mind of how SAD he was. Flutter shy woke up at 1:00 AM in the morning. Since she couldn't call for Discord or get off the bed she just waited for Discord to wake up as well as herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(In the meantime at sugar cube corner)

Pinkie pie was throwing a fantastic party, and Flutter shy wasn't there. Rainbow interrupted the party when the sound died down "Have you seen Flutters around? She didn't come to the flying practice like she PINKIE promised!" she then uncrossed her hooves and looked at pinkie pie to see if she'll explode. "No darling I haven't, have any of you seen her?" after rarity's question every pony just mumbled "no" or "not really." "Actually I did hear from ponies that a brave pony was walking straight into the ever free forest all by their self, you don't think that was flutter-" "Flutter shy?! Walking in to the forest?! Brave and alone? Twilight, flutter shy can't even look at the forest." Rainbow started to laugh after interrupting twilight's referring to question. After that whole entire rejection of a question, Angel bunny came flooding in with a whole bunch of other creatures, all calling and making noise for their FULL attention. "What in the hey of animals is going on? Why is Flutter shy's animals all a loose?!" Apple jack called spinning around trying to get the critters. "Hold on…I think he's saying a something that I don't understand! Or….he's just saying something." Pinkie pie tapped her hooves together showing she said something more random than usual. Angel then started to make his arms look like a mouth chomping. And then got some pink paper and put it on one of the bunny's head and started to chomp at it with his arms, then the animal with the paper fake fainted. Angel waved his arms around to show that there was trouble. Every pony just started to make up guesses "flutter shy?" "Monster?" "Fainting?" Pinkie pie then wailed out an answer and said "Flutter shy got attacked by a timber wolf and fainted?!" She also waved her arms around mimicking the Bunny. "Unlikely pinkie" Rarity said slowly putting pinkies arms down to calm her. "But the animals obviously know wat happened. We should get some pony who understands animals." Twilight and her friends all ran out of sugar cube corner grabbing angel bunny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Back at the castle)

Flutter shy sat there and fluttered her eyes open to see light shining in from the window. She rubbed her eyes and heard the sound of Discord's loud but Sleepy yawn. She heard his hooves walk down the hall and Flutter shy wanted to know what he does when he wakes up. "Why hello, did you have good night's rest?" Discord said still looking at the floor, "actually it was better than good, it was the best sleep I had out of this week." Flutter shy said while yawning. "Well, that's good…..I could actually go for a good o'l breakfast right now, Are you hungry?" he said looking up from the floor to his friend. "I'm starving….I mean….yes please." She said, looking forward to food in front of her, but the thought made her very reminding of her animals back home. "Oh no!" She said opening her eyes wide open. Discord turned around to be facing Flutter shy. "What's wrong?!" he said with a worried look on his face. "I can't feed my animals!" she gasped with another thought "What if they starve to-" She looked down to see Discord put his hand over her mouth to keep her from saying, Death. Discord decided to get her hopes up that there fine, by saying "your little creatures will be fine. I bet your friends are feeding them this VERY moment." He then uncovered her mouth, he then stood up again and bowed as he teleported her into a wheel chair. "Shall we eat?" he then looked down at his friend, but, he started to see that she was in a wheel chair because of him. "Yes please." Fluttershy said as well as snapped him out of his depressing thoughts. "huh? Oh y-yes."


End file.
